


Long Day

by cathartickonundrum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathartickonundrum/pseuds/cathartickonundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler had a long day at a concert.</p>
<p>They are hella tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

After a terribly long day of performing, meeting fans, and signing things, Josh and Tyler were BEAT. The minute they checked into the local hotel and got to their room, Josh flopped onto the bed. Tyler walked into the small bathroom and washed his painted hands and neck. He sighed in relief and slumped down next to Josh. Tyler looked over and noticed his eyes were closed.  
"You goin' to sleep Joshie?" Tyler asked. Josh shook his head, "I gotta get all this sweat off me, I feel disgusting." Tyler hummed in response. So, Josh slowly managed to get up and wash off.  
After cleaning off, Josh felt much better. He dried off and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers. He decided it was way too hot for a shirt and said, "Screw it."  Josh stepped out of the bathroom and saw Tyler snuggled up in the layers of blankets. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable Tyler looked.  
Josh snuck under the covers with his musical dork and gently wrapped his arm around him. He felt Tyler shift around under him. Tyler rubbed his eyes and blinked them open. When he saw Josh, he chuckled and smiled.  
"Hey Joshie."  
"Hey Ty."  
"M' tired. You tired?"  
"Oh definitely."  
Tyler put his forehead against Josh's.  
"Josh."  
"Mm?"  
"I love ya."  
Josh's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. He grinned.  
"Love you too Ty."  
His eyelids were getting heavy and he eventually gave into sleep. He squeezed Tyler a little tighter and let himself relax and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short  
> And really bad  
> I'm a terrible author haha


End file.
